Christie
Christie (クリスティ, Kurisuti) is a British assassin and She Quan martial artist from the Dead or Alive video game series, who first appearanced in Dead or Alive 3. A cold-blooded, emotionless woman with a sadistic streak, Victor Donovan hired Christie to kill Helena Douglas and was responsible for the death of Helena’s mother, Maria. Ever since, she continues to stalk Helena throughout the series. __TOC__ History Little is known about Christie's past before Dead or Alive 3, however it is known that she was hired by Victor Donovan to kill Helena Douglas, so he may take full control over the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. Christie tried to take out Helena with a sniper gun from a balcony while her target was starring in a opera performance with her mother, Maria. Although on target, Christie didn't manage to kill Helena because Maria pushed her out of the way in time and took the bullet, killing her instead. Christie got away and Helena started on the revengeful path of finding her mother's murderer. While the killer's identity was unknown, for a time Helena thought it was Ayane, but Ayane was just teasing her about it and never really said that she was the killer. Dead or Alive 3 Although Christie failed her mission, Victor Donovan hired her again to keep an eye on, and eventually kill Helena; Christie's mission was to stop her from winning the third Dead or Alive Tournament, and in the process prevent her from discovering more about Donovan's secret plans and his anti-Douglas faction. Disguised as a servant to Helena, Christie also intercepts Bayman, who is in the process of seeking revenge on Donovan for trying to have him killed. Christie fights him despite what he thinks of her; as "one of Donovan's lap dogs". She later confronts Helena, where she reveals her real occupation as an assassin sent by Donovan. While Helena defeats Christie, she is unable to win the tournament, with the title instead going to Ayane. After the tournament, Christie then returns to her apartment, where she receives yet another mission. ]] Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Invited to Zack Island for the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, it would soon be found that the tournament was a hoax set up by Zack. Christie, together with the other girls, was then stuck on the tropical island for two weeks, occupying their time by playing beach games and shopping. During this time, Christie makes no attempts against Helena, presumably because she wasn’t being paid to do it. Dead or Alive 4 Once again, Christie was in Donovan’s employment during the fourth tournament, acting as both a tournament combatant and guard for DOATEC. She encountered Eliot at the Tritower Heliport, while initially annoyed that she had to fight a child, Eliot’s nervousness over having to fight “a pretty lady” amused her. Later on, she intercepted Ayane and Ryu Hayabusa, both of whom were seeking to regroup with Hayate during the assault on the Tri-Tower. As both had been causing trouble in DOATEC, she fought them individually. After the bouts, Christie hid herself inside DOATEC, where she eventually found Helena. Christie finally admits to her that it was her who killed Maria, and the two woman enter a battle with unknown results, but both did survive. After the tournament’s end and the Tri-Tower’s destruction, Christie is seen going about her business on a different job: posing as an exotic dancer in order to assassinate an underworld mobster. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Christie went to New Zack Island to carry out an unknown mission for a client of hers. Yet, she takes the opportunity to indulge into this as time for a relaxation, and enjoys everything the island offers. Ironically, she seems to show a more friendly side towards Helena rather than a cold personality. Endings Character Appearance Christie is the tallest woman out of the ''Dead or Alive fighters, standing at 5'10 (177cm). She bears a healthy completion and long legs which are perect for She Quan kicks. Her eyes are a steely gray colour and her hair is short, spicky at the ends and is a shocking shade of white; judging by her light-brown eyebrows, she is a natural brunette and dyes or bleaches her hair white.'' Compared to the other women's outfits in the series, Christie's are one of the most "revealing", with a lot having plunging cleavage lines; her default outfit in Dead or Alive 4 doesn't even have a shirt, and her breasts are only covered by a open leather jacket. Plus, her swimsuit collections in the Dead or Alive Xtreme series are made up from mostly V-kinis, thongs and G-strings which all show-off a lot of flesh. Her most startling outfit in the whole series is her final outfit from Dead or Alive 4, which is a black leather, strapy one-piece, with buckles, fishnets and knee-long platform boots. Personality As a professional assassin, Christie is cold, taciturn, objective and callous towards others. Possibly as a result of her profession, she regards other people to be utterly disposable and meaningless. She takes her job seriously and is completely ruthless when engaged in a mission, employing any means at her disposal to attain her mission objectives; including using her looks and charm to lure her victims in. She has demonstrated, at times, to enjoy her job with sociopathic glee. Relationships Helena Douglas Hired on numerous occasions to keep an eye on and possibly kill Helena, Christie was also the one responsible for the death of Maria, Helena’s mother. Keeping this fact a secret, Christie acted as a servant to Helena in Dead or Alive 3 but reveals herself as an assassin sent to kill her, resulting in the disintegration of the pair’s positive relations. In the fourth tournament, Christie revealed her responsibility for Maria’s death to her, making Helena hate her even more. During her observation of Helena, Christie has developed a morbid fascination with her target that even she finds difficult to understand. She nonetheless plans to carry out her orders, but is indignant of anyone else raising a hand to Helena, as that privilege is to be left to her alone. Bayman Christie and Bayman are both assassins, and were both hired by Donovan. However, while Christie maintains a cold, detached and professional perspective, Bayman is consumed by a personal vendetta which becomes directed toward Donovan after an attempted assassination against him. Bayman does not care for her, even describing her as "one of Donovan's lap dogs", which she did not take to heart. There really isn't further connection between the two, but the two did have a conversation about Bayman's revenge, which led to Christie confronting Bayman. It is hinted that the both of them may express slight enmity to each other. Victor Donovan Donovan is a constant employer of Christie’s unique skills. During both the third and fourth tournaments, Christie was hired by Donovan to shadow and kill Helena. Gameplay ]] DOA Christie is a refined speed and strike character. Her "pokes" are excellent at inflicting "stun" (or stagger) status on an enemy, and her low to mid game is good. Her throws and counters, however, lack power and priority, and her tiger knee and air-juggling game leaves much to be desired. Her almost non-existent recovery rate and pressure attacks (such as the "Ren-Soja-Dako") make up for these. DOAX Musical Themes *''Monster'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Eclipse'' - Dead or Alive 3 Ending Theme *''Serpent Dance'' - Dead or Alive 4 *''My Grave'' - Dead or Alive 4 Ending Theme Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive In the film DOA: Dead or Alive - loosely based on the video game series - Christie is played by . She is portrayed as being a more approachable and social person, as well as possessing platinum blonde hair and the family name "Allen". In the film, Christie is known as a master thief, with a character called Max as her partner-in-crime and on-off boyfriend. She is willing to spend time with the other girls, even when she does not have to; as seen when she follows them to look for Ryu Hayabusa, even though she does not need to, nor does it fit in with her job of robbing Donovan. Dead or Alive Paradise Christie is a playable character in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off, Dead or Alive Paradise. Like other Xtreme titles before it, the game features the girls of Dead or Alive enjoying a two-week vacation on a tropical island, playing volleyball and exchanging gifts with one another. Gallery File:DOA3Christieconcept.jpg|Concept art for Dead or Alive 3 File:Christie DOA3 2.jpg|Christie in Dead or Alive 3 File:Christie DOAX.jpg|Christie in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball File:Christie bikini.jpg|Christie in Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball File:Christie combat.jpg|Christie in Dead or Alive 4 File:DOAX2AquamarineChristie.jpg|Promotional Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 magazine cover See Also *Christie/Outfit Catalogues *Christie/DOAX Swimsuits *Christie/DOAX2 Swimsuits *Christie/Paradise Swimsuits Trivia * Christie owns a fully grown, tame pet panther, as shown in her Dead or Alive 3 ending. * In Dead or Alive 4, one of her story mode matches has her fighting against either Ryu Hayabusa or Ayane randomly. * Her fourth outfit in Dead or Alive 4 is similar to Rachel's attire from Ninja Gaiden. In turn, one of Rachel's hairstyles avaliable in Ninja Gaiden Sigma is similar to Christie's hairstyle. * Besides being the tallest of the female cast, she is also the oldest at 24 years of age. * Christie's main tag partners are Helena Douglas (DOA3) and Bayman (DOA4). ** She also has tag moves with Brad, Hayate and Hitomi. * Christie's favorite color is Black. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Paradise Characters